1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to horticultural equipment, specifically an agricultural and gardening fertilizer applicator that enables the operator to set the drive mechanism controller in a the fertilizer applicator according to actual site requirements to achieve fluctuating or constant fertilizer application in a manner which is convenient to operate, easy to utilize, and does not involve the fingers.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flower, bonsai, herb, fruit and other plant fertilizing methods involve human labor, wherein fertilizer is placed in a bucket to facilitate carrying, following which the worker uses one hand to tote the fertilizer and the other hand to grab and scatter it. Farmers firmly believe that the quantity utilized is determined by the requirements of the crops. The farmers locate the appropriate position to deposit the crop fertilizer and then grasp and apply the fertilizer by the handful. In such an approach, the person doing the fertilizing must bear the weight of the bucket with one hand and bend at the waist to apply the fertilizer, which results in a considerable load on the body and is quite inefficient. With the amount of fertilizer applied determined by the different crop fertilizing experience of every farmer, fertilizing is inconsistent because it occurs by feeling. As a result, average amounts and accuracy are not possible, with the errors in the fertilizer location and quantity often leading to crop damage.
In view of the said situation, the applicant of the invention herein addressed the shortcoming and sought improvements, culminating in the successful development of the invention herein which is submitted in application for patent rights. The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an agricultural and gardening fertilizer applicator comprised of a container filled with a granular or a powderized fertilizer, the container having sloping surfaces at the bottom that converge into an output opening below; a worm gear feed rod (auger) that provides for pushing the fertilizer into a long pipe, a container output port, and then through a pliant delivery hose, the said worm gear feed rod subjected to the rotational force of a drive mechanism to which it is coupled, the pliant delivery hose conjoined to a long pipe, with a sharp scoop tip disposed at the output portion of the long pipe; and a manual switch for starting and stopping the drive mechanism; the drive mechanism is connected to a controller, the controller of including three switchable operating modes: power off, intermittent on, and a continuous on, enabling the operator flexibility based on actual site requirements such that when the controller is set to the intermittent on and continuous on position, complete control is achieved over the quantity and application of the dispensed fertilizer and, furthermore, healthily and safely protecting the hands because there is no contact with fertilizer, while saving physical energy, with fluctuating or constant fertilizer application performed in a manner that is convenient to operate and easy to utilize.